


A Different Kind of Dance

by TheWritersCottage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dom!Aang, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub!Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersCottage/pseuds/TheWritersCottage
Summary: The kind of dance Zuko wants with Aang is one that's lasting and forever, but their roles as Fire Lord and Avatar stand between them and their love. Knowing a relationship isn't something they can go public with, Zuko comes up with a questionable workaround.----“If not for love,” He whispers. “Do it for your Fire Lord.”“What?”Zuko’s golden eyes bore into him.“This doesn’t have to mean anything.” He says, eyes flashing. “It can be a service.”Aang doesn’t know how to respond. He’s not sure how he feels.“Zuko, I’m not a whore for hire.” He bites back, heat invading his tone.“No, you’re not.” He replies, solemn. “But I want you to treat me like I am.”That stops Aang in his tracks.“Come again?”
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko never expected that the role of Fire Lord would change so drastically each time the Festival of Szeto approached. He went from political leader to event planner, and though he now had years of practice, it still caught him by surprise every time.

He received countless requests for funding from the nation to pull the festival together. Street vendor applications were received by the thousands, custom decorations were crafted by the cartloads, and local authorities were instructed to help get roads closed off for the day of the festival for festivities to be set up. Rides, games, food stands, and of course the sea of lanterns that would be released at sun down were all part of the logistics. Zuko's head spun with it all. However, secretly he loved it. Events weren't his strength, but he had good people in the nation who took to the task naturally. Each year he swelled with pride when the Festival of Szeto successfully enchanted hundreds of thousands of people with its well-orchestrated magic.

After months of planning, Zuko couldn't keep the skip out of his step as he attended meetings and did paperwork leading up to the festivities. He'd sent out invitations to the gang, as he did every year. All had already RSVP'd that of course they'd be there, and this was another reason Zuko was in such high spirits. The festival was just a couple weeks away. The day would arrive before he knew it.

The Festival of Szeto was a tradition Zuko was especially fond of because of the sentiments associated with the day. It was a day to celebrate the life and accomplishments of Szeto, a legendary Fire Nation Avatar before Roku's time. The festival was a day for peace and happiness, for folks to spend time with their loved ones, for new romance, for healing broken hearts and strengthening bonds. It was a day Zuko didn't have to play Fire Lord in the political arena. Once every year, the festival allowed him to be the Fire Lord of the people.

And this year, Zuko had a very personal reason to be excited, if not a little terrified. This year, he planned to tell Aang he loved him.

It was so strange when he started to see Aang differently. It had happened in the less conspicuous moments between them. Aang taking the floor at a meeting with world leaders, speaking confidently to bring the room together. Aang laughing freely when he was charmed by something, Aang's hand on Zuko's shoulder when he needed a friend. Aang had grown so much from the thirteen-year-old he had been. He was already impressive then, he was beautiful now. At twenty, Aang was elegant, graceful and downright delightful. His gentle manner tempered Zuko's fire with kindness and understanding. His steadfast belief in Zuko made it easy for the Fire Lord to stand tall and lead his nation with love and wisdom. Aang believed in him so wholeheartedly that one day Zuko realized he had started to believe in himself in turn.

Aang made Zuko _better._

He couldn't wait to see him.

\---------------------------------------------------

Two weeks flew by, and the day of the festival found Zuko waiting eagerly in the gardens for Aang's arrival. It was the late afternoon, and Zuko decided to dress a little differently. He wore his Fire Lord robes, but opted for a more relaxed look without the armoured shoulder pieces or the gauntlets. He was jittery with nerves. The feeling brought back memories of years long since passed when he would eagerly wait to see Mai. Love, Zuko thought, was such a ridiculous thing. A ridiculously wonderful thing that he couldn't fight off wanting anymore.

A loud roar made Zuko look up, and he smiled as he saw Appa soaring his way, Aang waving from the sky bison's head. Zuko ran to keep up with them, hopping from stone to stone across the ponds, leaping over bushes and stone benches so he could meet them at the stables. By the time he was there, he was out of breath. He felt like a child again, buzzing with optimism and excitement.

"Aang!" He greeted, nearly bowled over as the Avatar threw himself into Zuko's open arms full-tilt. Aang was taller than Zuko now, at least by half a foot. His face was sharper, but still clean-shaven. His eyes shone with enthusiasm as he pulled back.

"Zuko! So good to see you again. I like your choice of attire. Ready for the festival?"

Zuko hadn't stopped smiling. "After months of planning, I would hope so."

Aang laughed, patting Zuko on the back amiably.

"You're looking especially elegant yourself." Zuko complimented, admiring Aang's robes. He wore a brilliant marigold collared cape that draped over his shoulders, beneath it, burnt orange robes crossed his chest to his waist, tucked into his sash. His right arm was bare, his left was hidden by the folds of fabric, down to his forearm. His pants were brown, their fabric pooling at his knees, where they met the mouths of his boots. More of the marigold fabric was sewn onto the front half of his pants, giving them an extra dimension.

It wasn't fair how good Aang looked. Zuko had to turn away to hide his blush.

"Want to get a sneak peek?" He asked. "It might involve your glider."

Aang looks so surprised, Zuko had to laugh. Zuko always preferred working from the ground, but today he would make an exception.

"Think you can handle my weight for a tour from above?"

Aang's face broke into the most heart-splitting smile that Zuko thought he might melt where he stood.

"How could I say no?"

Grabbing his glider from Appa's saddle, and giving the bison a pat on the head, Aang clicks the wings open with a gentle rap on the ground.

"You might want to prepare yourself." Aang says with a devilish smile.

Zuko yelps as he’s catapulted off the ground in a gust of air. Just as he was beginning to fall, Aang's glider swooped under him.

"Hang on!" Aang shouts, a laugh in his voice. Zuko catches the wooden edge and holds tight. He could tell Aang was bending the air around him to help hold some of his weight. "Where to first?"

Zuko didn't account for the way his stomach would drop with every dip, swerve and flip as they soared through golden skies. He whooped, unable to suppress the pressure of the adrenaline coursing through him.

Together they soared over Caldera, close enough to make out the vibrant colours of thousands of paper lanterns strung across streets and courtyards. Sculptures of dragons made of brightly coloured paper, their skeletons made of intricately woven wires. They stood vigil from hundreds of rooftops.

Zuko thought he could hear Aang gasp.

"It's gorgeous." He says, awe in his voice.

"Wait until tonight."

\-----------------------------------

Toph, Sokka and Katara arrived, and the night arrived with them. The friends watched as lanterns blinked to life with tiny flames that fluttered inside them. The effect was breathtaking.

The paper dragons lit up, too. Their long bodies alight with multiple glowing pulses. A tsungi horn blew to mark the beginning of the festival.

Zuko stood at the dias in the palace, smiling out at countless hopeful faces.

"It is with great pleasure that I hereby announce the beginning of the Festival of Szeto. Tonight is a night for celebration, togetherness and hope. Let us all come together this night to celebrate our bonds with each other, and to bring light into each other's lives." Zuko dedicated these words to Aang, looking at him meaningfully as he said them.

"I would be remiss not to offer my thanks to all of you for making this incredible day possible! Let the festivities begin!"

The din of thousands of voices cheering was deafening. Loud music began to swell as a thirty-man band began to play in earnest in the palace courtyard.

Taking his leave of the dias, Zuko was swept away with arms linked through his - Sokka on one side, Toph on the other, as they raced into the jostling crowd. Sokka wasted no time buying a bowl of fire noodles. Zuko bought a bag of fire flakes for everyone to share. Toph beelined it to the fair games, pulling Katara with her.

Aang made his way over to a beanbag toss game looking cocky. Sokka and Zuko followed him to watch. He nailed every throw, knocking bottles off their shelves. The woman at the stand quirks an eyebrow at him when he turns to her grinning expectantly.

"I saw you airbend." She says, unimpressed. "Try that again without cheating."

Aang chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he does. He pays for another round and plays fairly. Even without his airbending, he was a good shot. He walked away with a little ceramic dragon, hand-sculpted out of clay, and painted a vibrant red. He beams as he shows off his prize.

"My turn!" Sokka exclaims as he approaches the booth next.

Sokka's aim was even better than Aang's, and he came away with a giant stuffed animal of a dragon for his success.

"Alright Fire Lord, pick your poison. What'll you face off with?" Sokka says slinging an arm around his shoulders.

Zuko looks around at all the games until he spots a stand where the base of the booth was a massive fish tank. Festival goers kneeled around it with tiny nets catching little fire fish.

"I think I'm going to give this one a shot." He says pleasantly as he approaches the booth. The man minding the booth smiles wide when he sees the Fire Lord, offering to let him play at no cost. Zuko presses the coins into his palm, insisting he be treated as an equal player. Now Toph and Katara joined them, and self-consciousness comes over Zuko as he dips the net into the water.

He waits patiently as the fish float by, careful not to move the net. When he spies an especially bright fish coming near, he quickly crowds the fish against the tank with the net. Panicked, the fish swims further into the net and Zuko uses his other hand to pinch it closed before pulling it up and out of the tank. The booth minder congratulates him, taking the net with the fire fish to loose him into a small glass jar filled with water. Turning, Zuko holds up the jar to show his friends.

"I think I'll give this little guy to Kiyi. She'll love him."

"He's pretty cute." Katara says with a smile. She was holding her own stuffed dragon.

"What did you play?" Zuko asks her.

"The water gun game." She giggles. "I didn't cheat, I swear."

"And I beat the strongman game, of course." Toph says victoriously. "I might have cheated."

The friends continue to revel in the festivities around them. They watch performers eat fire, dance while they swing flaming hoops rhythmically around their waists, and two performers leap around acrobatically in a theatrical fight with swords ablaze.

"This music!" Aang says excitedly. "We _have_ to dance!"

Excuses were heard one by one from the group, citing reasons spanning from having two left feet to flat-out disinterest. The only one who didn't outright refuse was Zuko. Aang got a glint in his eyes that the Fire Lord had learned to fear, but it was too late. Aang took the fire fish, handing it to Katara, and dragged Zuko into the square by his wrist. Once they were in the centre of a throng of other dancing bodies, Aang leapt back and launched into the camelephant strut. He went left, then right, then left and didn't hesitate to drop to a roll, his momentum carrying him forward as he rose. He leaned in to Zuko, dangerously close, before drawing back, throwing his arms behind him and double-flipped gracefully backward. He made a perfect landing on his right leg, taking a bow.

Zuko stood rooted to the spot, still not over how close Aang had come. He had the crowd's attention now, and they parted to watch the Avatar dance. Hoots and cheers erupted from the onlookers as he bowed.

Grey eyes rose to meet Zuko's, and his heart skipped a beat. Aang approached him with an outstretched hand.

"Dance with me." His eyes were alight with something Zuko couldn't place.

"Aang, we're being watched."

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me."

Zuko sighed, but nodded as he took Aang's hand. Aang pulled him close to whisper something in his ear, and they stepped back from each other assuming fighting stances with their wrists pressed together. They began their dance by circling each other, and to the delight of the crowd, they leapt away from each other, each performing a flip in their own bending style. They continued to move together, each using practiced sparring moves in a dance. They moved around each other, shifting their weight from one foot to the other, eventually coming back to back. Feeling his confidence grow, Zuko stooped forward to throw himself into a high back flip. As he sailed over Aang, there’s a fraction of a second wherein their faces are close enough for Zuko to kiss Aang. He completes the flip, landing firmly on both his feet and he hears the crowd go wild.

Aang performed some acrobatics of his own, flipping forward on his hands and pushing his weight off the ground to vault back to his feet. His back is to Zuko as he lands before he twirls on his toes to face him once more. They move shoulder to shoulder, circling each other again, an adaptation of the way they'd begun the dance. Beads of sweat dripp from their temples as they move.

They nod at each other knowingly - it was time for the finale. Zuko reeled back in an arch onto his hands, and bent his knees, holding out his feet to the sky. In the same moment, Aang jumped high and rolled forward. Once his feet were aligned with Zuko's, he brought himself down, and from below, Zuko threw all his weight into kicking upward, sending Aang spiralling into the air. Zuko arched his way to his feet and turned on his toes where he was nose to nose with Aang, who had landed in a victory pose on his feet.

The crowd exploded with excitement at the display, and Zuko could hear his pulse in his ears. He and Aang stood catching their breath as the throng resumed dancing around them.

"Aang, can I get a moment alone with you?" Zuko breathed. The air between them felt electric. 

Aang nods, still finding his breath, and Zuko leads them away from the crowd.

"Be back in a bit, you all enjoy!" Aang yells over the din of the festival before they disappear.

Zuko wound around the endless sea of bodies impatiently, and he thanked his status for making the ordeal easier as people stepped aside to let them pass.

"I want to get to the beach." He explains once he and Aang are away from the festivities, the noise of the crowd fading until quiet descends around them at last.

"Sure. What's going on, Zuko?" Aang asks, keeping pace at his side.

"I'll tell you when we're there."

After what felt like an eternity walking in silence, they reach a peaceful stretch of beach beneath a sky sparkling with stars. Zuko's body was still humming with excitement after their dance. He stopped just where the water lapped at the toes of his shoes and turned to Aang. The Avatar watches him curiously, if not with a little concern.

"Aang, I need to talk to you."

The air nomad watches him with kind eyes. "Of course."

Now that he was here, Zuko felt all the words he'd planned slip away. He agonized in silence, desperately trying to fish the words from inside him. Surely this wasn’t meant to be so hard.

"Zuko?" Aang prompts gently.

"I had a whole speech planned, Aang.” Here, he heaves a sigh. “I had practiced the words I would say to you aloud countless times, but it's all gone." Zuko's expression is pained as he meets Aang's bright grey eyes. "All I can do now is tell you the truth, but please know that you owe me nothing." Zuko swallows down his nerves, wondering if he might not be better off lying instead.

Aang's eyes widen only slightly in surprise, but he waits wordlessly for Zuko to continue.

"Aang, I..." He takes a steadying breath. 

_This is it._

"I've fallen in love with you."

The world around Zuko seems to collapse into that single string of words as they carry his heart with them. He feels the weight of his confession settle around them - and it was _heavy_. Heavy with the possibility of ruin. 

_What have I done?_

Aang's eyebrows rise to his forehead, and he’s the picture of shock. 

Zuko’s heart blocks his words in his throat, and no amount of willpower could make it move. He wanted to say something to take it back, something to bridge the terrible silence between them.

But Aang closes his mouth, his expression settling into something Zuko hadn't seen before. His eyes were soft, and Zuko feels himself vibrating with anxious energy as he steps closer so they’re nearly chest to chest.

Gently, Aang takes one of Zuko's hands in his and brings his other hand up to cup Zuko's face. Zuko’s breath hitches as he waits breathlessly for whatever comes next. Aang seems to be searching his eyes for something.

Having Aang this close was dizzying. He smelled of grapefruit and cedarwood and coconut oil all at once, and Zuko wanted to lose himself in him. 

“Zuko,” Aang says quietly, his breath ghosting over his skin. “may I kiss you?”

It takes longer than Zuko would like for the words to register, but once they do he doesn’t bother replying. He steps forward, closing the distance between them, and he sees fire as his lips crash into Aang's. The Avatar shocks him with the ferocity of his kiss. Aang’s hands are firm on him now - one on his neck, the other on his shoulder, holding him still and pulling him close. He runs the seam of Zuko’s lips with his tongue and Zuko opens to him, wanting nothing more than to be taken. 

He barely fights back his moan as Aang's tongue dominates his mouth, exploring deeply. Zuko sighs as Aang moves closer so their chests flush, the hand he had in Zuko’s hair tugs back just hard enough to hurt.

“Aang…” Zuko gasps, but it’s all he can say as the Avatar claims him once more. Their mouths move against each other fiercely, and Zuko can hardly breathe with how deep Aang is kissing him. But he _doesn’t care._ Aang could steal his air, suffocate him for all he was worth, and he would welcome it.

His knees go weak beneath him as the lack of air makes him dizzy. He tries to fight the blackness threatening at the corner of his vision, but Aang stops. Gasping for breath, Zuko can barely hold his own weight as Aang holds him upright.

“I’m sorry.” He hears him say, but his voice feels far away as he recovers himself. “Zuko, I didn’t mean to-” 

Looking up into wide grey eyes, Zuko manages a small smile.

“I’m not complaining.” He manages. 

Aang gives a small laugh.

“Zuko, I… I wanted to tell you.” He rests their foreheads together, letting both his hands fall to Zuko’s shoulders. “But our roles made me hold back. Even now.”

Feeling like he can finally breathe again, Zuko pulls back to fix Aang with determined golden eyes.

“I know.” He concedes. “It’ll look like favouritism on the world stage.”

He hates to put Aang in this position, but he has to ask.

“Could you do it, Aang? Keep balance in the Four Nations and be… mine?”

What he’s doing is cruel, he knows. He had spent years pining after Aang. He’d grown to love him in so many ways since they were kids. As adults, Zuko found that no one else could ease his mind the same way Aang could with his gentle words and his buoyant presence. No one could ignite him with the same unbridled desire either.

“I don’t know.” Aang says finally, his expression sad. “I would like to think I could, but I won’t know until I’m tested.”

Simple and honest, as Aang always was.

“So why don’t we try?” Zuko asks. “Why don’t we keep this between us for now and try?”

He can see the war behind Aang’s eyes. He can see him weighing the outcomes, good and bad, and it breaks his heart.

He leans in, hoping to deviate his train of thought as he presses their lips together, nipping Aang’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“Give me tonight, at least.” He says gently. “Nothing but tonight. The future can wait.”

He waits as he holds his breath, and the seconds tick by for what feels like an eternity.

Finally, Aang groans.

“Tonight.” He agrees reluctantly. 

Zuko tries to tamp down the soaring joy that threatens to explode inside him as he smiles, taking Aang’s hand to lead him back to the palace. They follow a secret path only known to the Fire Lord and his closest allies.

\----------------------------------------------

Aang’s mind stormed with a hurricane of anticipation and dread. He wanted this to work _so badly._ But he feared the outcome if it didn’t. Zuko was someone he looked to for advice in the face of the most difficult decisions he had to make, and he was one of his closest friends. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing that trust between them if things went wrong.

He continued to reel with anxiety over the course of the walk back to the palace. The night air helped cool some of the heat between them by the time they reached Zuko's chambers. 

Aang was jolted from his reverie at the sound of the doors being bolted shut behind him.

“Zuko, I don’t know if I can do this.” He says finally. “It’s too much of a risk.”

Zuko faces him, his eyes sad. Aang can see him fighting the frown that threatens to turn his mouth.

“I understand.” He says finally, all royal dignity and grace.

Aang’s shoulders sag, relief and disappointment threatening to drown him simultaneously.

“I’ll see myself out.” He says, but as he’s about to turn to the doors to the chamber, Zuko catches him by the wrist.

“If not for love,” He whispers. “Do it for your Fire Lord.”

“What?” 

Zuko’s golden eyes bore into him.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything.” He says, eyes flashing. “It can be a service.”

Aang doesn’t know how to respond. He’s not sure how he feels.

“Zuko, I’m not a whore for hire.” He bites back, heat invading his tone.

“No, you’re not.” He replies, solemn. “But I want you to treat me like I am.”

That stops Aang in his tracks.

“Come again?”

Aang’s hand falls to his side as Zuko releases his wrist.

“I want you to take me. Not just tonight, but every night you’re here, now and in the future. In every possible way you can imagine.”

Aang’s sure his jaw is hitting the floor with how it hangs open. Did he really hear right? He works his mouth trying to respond, but what can he say?

“It’ll be like dancing.” Zuko continues. “A different kind of dance, every time we see each other.”

Aang knows he only has one chance to walk away, and it’s _right now,_ but he’s rooted to the spot. 

“I don’t- I can’t even wrap my head around what you’re saying to me.” He manages. “And how is that arrangement any better risk-wise?”

Zuko gestures for Aang to sit on the bed. “It’s not a trap. Just sit.” 

So Aang does, crossing the overly large chamber to the bed and sitting on the edge with his fingers laced between his knees. 

“It’ll be a casual arrangement. You... dominate me every time you’re here, and it’s between us. No one else will know. We make rules, keeping it strictly physical.”

Aang knows he’s crazy for even considering it, but looking at Zuko now he can’t help the way his imagination runs away without him.

“Alright.” He says, swallowing. “Rule one: you do exactly as I tell you during our… sessions.”

Zuko looks back at him impassively, then nods.

“I can do that. But only in this specific circumstance.”

Aang nods. “Of course. Every other aspect of our relationship remains unchanged.”

“Rule two,” Zuko adds. “No using the “L” word.”

Aang chuckles in spite of himself. “You already broke that rule.”

Seeing Zuko blush is one for the books.

“That gets a pass.”

Really, that should have been enough of a reason for Aang to run the other way. If the arrangement began with a broken rule, it was already a lie.

But he _wanted_ to lie to himself. As the Avatar, he rarely had much of anything he could call his own. Duty dictated that he dedicate his time and energy to bringing balance to the world, and he did. He’d already lost so much of himself to the everyday demands of his title, couldn’t he allow himself this one selfish transgression?

“Alright.” He says more confidently than he feels.

“It’s settled then.” Zuko asserts. “Shall we get started?”

There’s just one thing that’s still niggling at the back of Aang’s mind.

“Why do you want me to- uh, dominate?” He asks, stumbling over the question.

Zuko drops his eyes, withdrawing into himself. It’s so _wrong._ Almost like it has a mind of its own, Aang’s hand reaches for Zuko’s wrist, and he pulls him close to look up into his face.

“Because for once in my life I want to feel like I can let go.”

Aang doesn’t expect his heart to ache the way it does as Zuko’s answer sinks in. If this… _arrangement_ can bring this man some peace of mind, if only for a few hours, it’s all he can do not to offer to become Fire Lord himself to bear the burden. As the Avatar, he was grateful he had Zuko to share the heavy load of healing the world together. Maybe, just maybe, they could heal each other as well. 

_Here goes nothing._ Aang thinks. 

“Take your clothes off.” He commands, testing out an authoritative tone he reserved for heated political debates and evildoers.

Zuko smirks as he steps back, working at the knot of his obi with his hands as Aang watches him intently. There’s hunger in his grey eyes, but even his lust couldn’t eclipse the overwhelming kindness there. 

_This man._ Zuko thinks as he shrugs off his top, letting it whisper to the floor. _How could I not love him?_

He pauses at the hem of his pants, suddenly self-conscious. He takes the opportunity to dim the flames in the sconces around the chamber, and the new illumination casts deep shadows over Aang’s chiseled jaw.

“Show me everything.” Aang orders gently.

With the lights lowered, Zuko feels a renewed confidence and he sheds his pants and underclothes, bearing every inch of himself for shining grey eyes to drink in.

There’s no fighting the blush that creeps up Zuko’s neck to his face as he watches Aang eyeing his already impressive erection. He’d spent many a night imagining this exact moment, but the moment itself is so much sweeter.

“Zuko, why don’t you tell me what you want me to do to you?” 

The cadence of the sentence is foreign to Zuko’s ears. In all his years knowing Aang, he’d never heard him talk like _that._

“I want you to take me.” He replies, holding Aang’s grey gaze.

“What did you say you wanted me to make you?”

Zuko exhales as he feels his blood heading to his face and his cock simultaneously.

“I... want you to make me your whore.”

The words were like pulling a trigger, shooting painful need down into his groin.

Aang’s smile is cat-like as he rises from the bed. He can feel Zuko’s hungry eyes on him as he sheds his robes, taking the time to fold them neatly and tucking them against a wall. Finally, he too stands completely stripped down, his own arousal plain for Zuko to see.

“I want you on your knees.” The words don’t come out sounding as confident as Aang means them to, his voice cracking instead. 

“Still getting used to this.” He says as he blushes.

Zuko ignores his apology, dropping to kneel before him. The sight sends lightning up Aang’s spine. He has to steady himself, leaning into the persona he knows Zuko desires. This time, his voice doesn’t betray his nerves.

“I want your mouth on me, and I want you to swallow when I’m done.”

The words are so obscene he has to fight back a wince. 

_Spirits, I’m not cut out for this._ He thinks helplessly, but his despair evaporates when he feels hot wetness close around his cock. Aang snaps his head back, his hands grasping at Zuko’s shoulders.

“Fuck.” He breathes. “You feel amazing.”

Aang feels his cock vibrate with something before he understands - Zuko was groaning around him, his hands coming up to his thighs, gripping painfully tight. 

Feeling heat coiling deep in his belly, Zuko explores every bit of smooth muscle. He can feel the slight veins in Aang’s cock under his lips, and he follows them with his tongue from his base to his head. 

“God dammit, Aang.” He says as he pulls away to express his disbelief. “You’re fucking-” He doesn’t even let himself finish, opening his mouth to take Aang in again. He runs his tongue along the underside of his cock, sighing as he feels Aang’s member twitch at his touch. 

Aang’s knees are weak beneath him as Zuko pleasures him, and he sighs as Zuko opens his throat to take him in deep, sucking on him.

“Gods, Zuko.” Aang moans, moving his hands to Zuko’s top knot. He unpins the ornament in his hair, using what little presence of mind he has left to airbend it over to the bedside table. 

“Ah!” He inhales sharply as he feels Zuko scrape his teeth against him, just as his hair falls free around his shoulders. 

“You-” Aang gasps as Zuko pulls back to suck on his head, swallowing down Aang’s precum. “You’re beautiful.” 

The world feels like it’s tilting on its axis around him, and in a desperate bid to steady himself, Aang fists his hands in Zuko’s hair. He’s careful not to push or pull, simply tugging at the dark locks to ground himself. He’s rewarded with another deep moan that vibrates along his length.

“Zuko…” 

He feels Zuko fist the base of his saliva-slick cock, moving his hand in time with the bobbing of his head. The sensation is mind-numbing, and Aang gives himself over to it, forgetting who he is as his mouth falls open in a silent cry. 

He feels Zuko’s hot tongue lick along his length on either side, then swirling around his head before settling into a maddening rhythm of stroking and sucking. Moaning from his chest, Aang’s eyes roll back into his head as pleasure wipes out what’s left of his conscious thought.

Ecstasy threatens to overpower all of Zuko’s senses as he looks up at Aang’s lithe body towering above him. His back is arched and his knees are trembling with the effort to stay standing. Seeing Aang in the throes of his own pleasure makes Zuko want nothing more than to drop a hand to his own cock to chase his release, but he keeps his palms firmly planted on Aang’s sinewy thighs. He allows himself to imagine it - Aang, keening above him, him, fucking his hand as he screams Aang’s name around his cock. It’s almost enough to send him over the edge.

Strong fingers curl tighter in his hair, and the tug forces him to crane his neck to release some of the tension in his roots. It’s just barely enough. He wishes Aang would fuck his mouth, even if it meant gagging around him. Experimentally, Zuko guides Aang to thrust forward until he feels his head touching the back of his throat. He growls possessively when Aang tries to pull back, holding him still as he drives Aang as deep as he can stand. He has to stop when he feels his gag reflex rear its head, forcing him to ease up.

Gods, he just wanted Aang to fuck him.

The heat of the fantasy lends him new energy, and Zuko picks up the pace of his ministrations, bobbing his head and moving his fist over Aang’s cock, smooth and quick. He can feel saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, and he conjures the mental image of what he must look like. He sees himself then, mouth dripping around Aang’s girth, moving to the metronome of his lover’s gasping breaths. He sighs, opening wider so he can massage Aang’s length with his tongue as he moves.

“Fuck, Zuko, I’m-”

But Aang never does finish the sentence. His muscles tense under Zuko’s hands, spasming violently through his orgasm. He tastes Aang’s seed as it spills into his throat, and he swallows every last drop. The musk of Aang’s cum sends hot fire straight to his cock, and Zuko groans as his erection verges on painful. 

He pulls back, watching with a smirk as Aang’s knees buckle beneath him, and he falls back onto the bed. 

“Holy.” Aang pants, then pats the space next to him in a wordless summons. Zuko obeys, crawling onto the massive bed next to Aang’s beautifully toned body. He lets himself finally answer the question he’d always had about the Avatar’s tattoos. They did go as far as he’d imagined, but seeing the blue stripes curling around to Aang’s inner thighs is so much more intimate than he’d imagined even in his most private of fantasies. Aang’s entire being radiates warmth, and Zuko doesn’t bother fighting the adoration that spreads through him as they lay together.

His peace is cut short as Aang wrangles him into a bear hug, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“You’re amazing.” Aang mutters into his shoulder as he curls around him.

Zuko laughs affectionately, running his fingers over a strong shoulder down his arm and back again.

“I can add this to my list of accomplishments.” He jokes. “Bringing the Avatar to climax.”

Aang chuckles and lifts his head from Zuko’s shoulder, bringing one hand to his chin. Firmly, Aang tilts Zuko’s face down to capture his lips in a demanding kiss. Zuko feels his lips forced apart, and Aang dives into his mouth with his tongue. Their mouths are pressed together so tightly that Aang’s breath is indistinguishable from Zuko’s as they share the same air, their saliva mingling. 

Zuko loves the way Aang takes control, leading the kiss and claiming his mouth as rightfully his. It feels so right to surrender to the Avatar, the most powerful bender in the world. He’s almost ashamed at the thrill he gets thinking about how easily Aang could overtake him, in every sense. There would be tonight, but there would be other nights as well. Privately, Zuko imagined being bound while Aang had his way with him. 

He moans into the kiss, and Aang nips his bottom lip playfully before pulling back with a smile.

“We’re just getting started.” 

The _need_ Zuko feels is becoming unbearable, and though he knows it’s a futile effort, he reaches down to wrap a hand around himself. He barely gets in half a stroke before Aang’s hand pries him away by his wrist.

“I don’t think so.” He purrs.

Zuko moans tragically, his brow steepling.

“I can’t take this much longer.” He breathes. “I need you.”

“Need me to what?” Aang teases, letting his fingers play just under Zuko’s navel.

Zuko screws his eyes shut. 

“I need you to fuck me.” Desire eclipses his high breeding. “I _need you_ to fill me with your cock.”

“Spirits.” Aang inhales sharply, and when Zuko opens his eyes again, he’s pleased to see Aang’s arousal returning.

“We’ll need oil.” The Avatar whispers conspiratorially.

With a small smile, Zuko reaches for the bedside dresser and pulls out a small jar, blushing.

“I… prepared in the hopes of _this_ happening.” He explains as Aang’s eyes darken with new desire.

“Against the wall, now.” Aang orders, and his expression is predatory.

Zuko swears there must be sparks running down his spine as he rushes to obey. He clambers off the bed and goes to stand with his back against the nearest wall. He watches as Aang opens the jar and slicks the fingers of his right hand and his length before rising to join him. He moves quickly and decisively, stepping between Zuko’s legs and hoisting him against the wall. Aang spreads him wide, holding his weight on his thighs while snaking his right hand between them, probing Zuko’s entrance with a deft finger.

Aang feels like he’s burning from the inside out as he takes in Zuko’s beautifully disheveled state. Though obscenity wasn’t his forte, physical dominance came easy to him. Pacifist and airbender though he was, Aang enjoyed taking the lead in the more intimate aspects of his life. And nothing could have prepared him for how powerful he feels pinning Zuko against the wall, ready to fuck him there. He leans in so his mouth is against Zuko’s ear.

“I’m going to make it so you can’t walk straight tomorrow.”

He’s rewarded with a low growl from deep within Zuko’s throat. The sound sends fire shooting up his spine.

“Kiss me like you mean it.” He demands next.

Zuko has one arm wound tightly around Aang’s shoulders, bearing some of his own weight. He lifts the other to cup Aang’s face and claims his lips mercilessly. He kisses hungrily, like a starved animal, lapping greedily at the inside of Aang’s mouth, biting his lip and sucking on it.

Aang’s not sure how he manages to keep his head, but he has the presence of mind to penetrate Zuko’s opening with one finger. He smiles as Zuko gasps into his mouth.

“Aang…”

“Mm hm.” 

He fingers Zuko like that, working until he can bury his finger to the knuckle, curling it to stretch him. Zuko rocks his hips, bearing down onto his finger, a plea for more. Eagerness and lust encourage Aang to waste no time adding a second finger, and he smiles when Zuko breaks the kiss to gasp, his breathing ragged as Aang fucks him with his fingers. With a coy smile, he finds Zuko’s prostate and abuses it with a few precise thrusts of his hand.

“Aang!” He screams out, digging his nails into Aang’s back as he clenches around his fingers. 

He feels the burning sensation against his skin in the wake of Zuko’s nails, and he wonders idly if he might be bleeding. Somehow, he hopes he is.

“Yes, more of that.” 

Finally, he adds a third finger, and Zuko’s hot insides slurp around him, tantalizing and indescribably intoxicating. Unable to hold back, Zuko ruts his arousal into Aang’s stomach, desperate for friction.

“Aang, Aang, Aang, Aang…” He repeats mindlessly, his eyes half lidded.

Satisfied that Zuko is ready, Aang pulls his hand away and positions his slicked cock at his entrance. Taking a breath, he curls his hands under Zuko’s thighs and he pushes inside.

“Oh fuck.” Zuko whispers, his voice strained.

“Are you alright?” Aang freezes, a cold arrow of fear piercing his heart. “Did I hurt you?”

Zuko’s eyes cut to him, deep crimson staining his cheeks.

“Fuck me, Avatar.” He demands.

Relieved, Aang smirks at him. “Not like that, I won’t.” 

Without warning, he slams into Zuko hard, burying himself balls deep, and stops. He revels at the sound of Zuko’s strangled scream.

“I’m the one giving orders, remember?”

Gasping, Zuko gives a single nod.

Fuck, Zuko had never imagined how _big_ Aang would be. He feels himself stretching around his cock, and it’s better than even his wildest dreams. He feels Aang’s hard muscle against him, holding him in position, ready to be claimed at a moment’s notice.

“Please Aang.” He begs, pouring everything he is into the words. “Please.”

Zuko’s not ready for the white hot pleasure that blitzes through him as Aang begins to fuck him in earnest, slamming his back against the wall in a tireless rhythm. He feels like his bones are being crushed, and he screams as Aang rails him into the wall, his shoulders chafing. Aang cranes his neck forward and bites down into Zuko’s shoulder to muffle his own cries as he ruts into him, bucking his hips to drive his cock deep. His aim is sinfully on point, never missing Zuko’s prostate. 

Aang is practically sobbing into his shoulder, a mess of incoherent expletives and ragged breathing. Zuko's completely lost in the act as Aang fucks him mercilessly and ruthlessly, the force of his thrusts causing the room to vibrate with their love making. The perfect balance of pain and pleasure makes it impossible for Zuko to think. All he knows is unadulterated _ecstasy_ as he rides Aang’s cock _._

“Yes, Aang, yes, fuck me, fuck me, take me, make me yours goddammit.”

He doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, he just lets his mouth work around the words as he pants, his body rocking against the wall as Aang continues to ram into him.

Impossibly, Aang’s rhythm reaches a crescendo, and he’s moaning into Zuko’s shoulder, his brows steepled with his efforts. Aang’s breath is quick and shallow, a frenzied staccato of desperation and want. 

“Aang, I’m so close.” Zuko chokes out. “I need you to make it _hurt.”_

Somehow Aang manages to process the words through his sex-addled mind. He adjusts his angle just slightly, letting Zuko slide down the wall a couple inches so his back is flush against it to keep him from moving with their rhythm. Once he’s sure Zuko’s held fast, he plows into him, hard. 

“Aang!” The sound is deafening in Aang's ear, echoing off the high ceilings and ringing through his skull.

Zuko can’t think as he whites out, riding Aang’s cock into his release as hot cum spills bountifully over both their stomachs. He shudders violently as he orgasms, but Aang is still fucking him, and it _hurts so good_. His prostate feels bruised with the force of Aang’s thrusts, but it only makes his eyes roll into his head as Aang chases his own release inside him.

“Cum for me.” He moans into Aang’s ear, his eyes welling with tears from the oversensitivity of his insides. “Cum inside me, Aang.”

“Fuuuuck-”

He feels three final decisive thrusts and then Aang’s entire body trembles beneath him. He closes his eyes as he feels him cum, his insides burning with Aang’s hot seed. Their chests heave against each other as they each catch their breath, holding tight as they ride the waves of their climax together. 

A renewed serenity descends around them as their breathing regulates, quiet and peaceful in the wake of their passion.

 _I love you._ Zuko thinks, and he wishes he could say it out loud. 

“Gods, Zuko.” Aang breathes. “I’m so sorry.”

He hadn’t expected an apology, and his expression must be one of confusion, because when Aang looks up he immediately explains.

“I should have slowed down. Your shoulders are red, and you’re…” He brings a hand up to Zuko’s eyes, wiping away the tears now falling down his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.” His eyes are filled with remorse as he gently pulls out, carrying Zuko to the bed and depositing him carefully, kissing his forehead as he does.

“No, don’t you dare apologize.” His golden eyes burn as he says it. “You dominated me. You did everything right.”

Aang inspects the reddening skin of his shoulders, and he looks terrible.

“Rule three: No unnecessary pain during our sessions.” 

Zuko bites his lip.

“No, I-” He pauses, gathering courage to say what he needs. “I like the pain.”

Grey eyes pour into gold.

“Alright.” He says quietly. “But I’ll tend to any injuries after each session.”

Zuko smiles and pulls Aang down to the bed, kissing him gently.

“I can agree to that.”

This kiss is different - it’s soft, unhurried and sweet. 

“I want to break rule two.” Aang whispers against his lips, and Zuko freezes.

“I do too.” He whispers back before capturing his lips again to silence them both.

Exhaustion overwhelms them, and Zuko moves to pull the covers back to allow for them to climb in.

“We’ll wash up tomorrow.” He promises. “Maybe I can scrub you down.” 

Aang chuckles, following him under the sheets. 

“Thank you.” He says warmly and smiles his blinding smile.

“Me?” Zuko asks, puzzled.

“This… Means a great deal to me. You mean a great deal to me.”

Zuko’s sure he feels his heart grow ten sizes too big for his chest to contain, and he pulls Aang to him, peppering him with kisses from his brow, down the bridge of his nose.

“Thank you.” 

He knows the words are as close as they’re allowed to get to the three they both yearn to say instead.

They kiss one last time, their lips swollen and raw, ravaged by their passion. Finally they mold to each other, their breathing syncing as they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s painstaking work, but Aang is patient and gentle as he ties the intricate knots of the takate kote method, binding Zuko’s arms tightly at his sides, his wrists tied securely behind him, folded up between his shoulders. The harness of ropes holds Zuko’s chest firmly, the knots are tied to frame his pectorals, rising to a collar around his neck. Ropes are pulled tight between the bedposts, holding him in place between them. His knees are secured so his legs are spread out beneath him.

Once Aang is done tying the final knot, he steps back to admire his work. Gods, Zuko is more gorgeous than Aang had ever seen him as he stands helpless and blindfolded, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, and though Aang hasn’t touched him, Zuko’s arousal is already dripping with precum. 

For his part, Zuko relished having his power taken away like this, giving himself over to Aang’s whim. He was at the Avatar’s mercy now, and Zuko’s body was Aang’s to use as he liked. He notes the points where the ropes apply the most pressure around his chest and his biceps, and he revels in the unquestionable sturdiness of the knots at his wrists. Aang was careful to choose ropes that are fire resistant, so escape is near impossible. 

From behind his blindfold he can only make out the dim flames of candles around the room, but he’s not sure where Aang is in relation to the bed. He waits, holding his breath to listen, but he’s none the wiser for his effort. Where would Aang touch him first? Having Zuko at his mercy meant he could do anything he pleased. Aang could even fuck him right that instant without preamble, and Zuko’s body would be forced to adjust. The thought sends all of Zuko’s blood south, his length twitching with want. 

“Aang?” He asks the room gently, and he realizes his throat is dry after hours of being still for his lover to tie him. 

He jolts when Aang’s thumb alights on his bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth. He feels his hot breath on his ear as he leans in to whisper.

“You’re mine.”

Zuko’s mouth falls open in a quiet moan, and he feels the cool lip of a cup against his lips.

“Drink.”

So he does, and he’s grateful for the cool water that passes his lips, swallowing it down eagerly until the cup is empty. He hears the gentle click of the cup as it’s deposited on a nearby surface, and dammit, he’s lost track of Aang’s position again. 

He gasps when he feels ice pressed to the nape of his neck just above the rope collar, and he knows Aang must be bending it there from wherever he stands in the room. He feels the way the ice melts on his skin, dripping down through the ropes and following the curve of his spine. The sensation sends a small chill tingling down his back and into his buttocks.

Finally he smells him - first the citric scent of grapefruit, and then coconut and cedarwood overwhelm his senses as Aang snakes his arms around him from behind, reaching around and nipping at the bare skin of his shoulders. Cool hands ghost over the bindings across his chest and coy fingers play oh so close to his nipples. 

“Ah!”

He feels Aang’s hot tongue lick a stripe up the side of his neck to just behind his burned ear, and he bites back the curses he longs to utter. Aang had forbidden him from crying out, or else. 

How Aang moves to silently perplexes him. He’s shocked when full lips are pressed against his own. _When did he move?_ He almost hates that he’s bound - he wants nothing more than to pull Aang close, to touch him.

Strong hands cup his face as Aang kisses him, slow and passionate. Their lips whisper against each other in a sensual dance with just the barest hint of Aang’s tongue ghosting along his bottom lip. He can feel the warmth of his body _so close,_ but just far enough that their chests aren’t touching. And it’s _heart wrenching_ how Aang’s mouth can be so soft and sweet, whispering sweet nothings against him in unhurried adoration. Zuko sighs as the lips move to follow the curve of his neck and down, down, down. His kisses are open mouthed and breathy, trailing moisture and warmth down to the v of his stomach. He hurts with how close Aang is to where he wants him, and just then, he can feel Aang’s breath on his cock. 

“Aang…” He growls, low in his chest. 

For the first time since their session began, Aang chuckles, and his fluttering breaths caress Zuko’s erection, feather light and barely there. The heat in his groin is searing now, desperate for release. He strains against his bindings, wishing he could at least see the impish grin he knows is on his lover’s face. 

“What are you?” Aang whispers, and this time his breath is closer to Zuko’s head.

“Yours.” He replies, willing his tone to be sultry.

 _Oh sweet Agni._ Aang’s hot tongue darts out to taste him.

“Yours to fuck.” He gasps.

_Yours to love._

He’s rewarded with another lick.

“Aang, gods, please.”

And then _fuck,_ Aang’s tongue is in his slit and he _moans._

“ _Yours_.” He says again, begging.

“Yes, mine.” White hot fire blitzes up his spine at the words. He’d never heard Aang sound so _possessive._ “Only mine."

He can’t help the way he cries out when hot hands cup his sac and teeth scrape along the top of his length. He almost sobs when Aang pulls away.

“You broke my rule.” 

“I’ll do anything.” He begs. “Please, Aang. Don’t... stop.”

He’s desperate, he doesn’t care how pathetic he sounds. He just wants the heat of Aang’s lips around his cock once more.

“Anything?” The voice is right in his ear, and again he jumps at the suddenness of Aang’s change in position. He bites his tongue, nodding once in reply.

“Tell me you love me.”

The demand sends fire rocketing through his veins, and he _wants so badly_ to say the words. 

“Rule two.” He rasps breathlessly instead.

Two things happen then: first, he hears the bed creak behind him, and next, the fabric of his blindfold caresses his skin as Aang pulls it off. The room is dim with candlelight, and as Zuko’s eyes adjust, he’s not ready when he sees himself in the full-length mirror before him. 

Aang rests behind him, his knees folded under him on the mattress. 

“I want your eyes on that mirror until I’m through with you.” He orders, and Zuko’s eyes widen as he sees Aang bring his hand between his legs and presses an oil-slick finger against his entrance. 

“I want you to watch everything I do to you, Zuko.” His voice is almost a growl. “So you can _see how_ you belong to me.”

In the mirror, Zuko’s body tenses as Aang’s finger disappears inside him.

“Aang!” He bites out.

He can almost _hear_ Aang smirking, and then _gods yes, yes._ He watches as Aang moves his hand in liquid motions, his finger sliding in and out of him, deeper with each thrust. Zuko gasps and sighs as he trembles all over, arching his back into Aang’s shoulder. His head snaps back in ecstasy as Aang adds another finger and scissors him apart _._

His reflection is obscene to his own eyes. He watches the way he fights the beautiful bindings as Aang’s fingers work him open. Zuko can’t help the way he moves to take him deeper inside himself, desperately wanting _more._

Aang squeezes his sac with his free hand, and gold eyes lock with grey in the mirror as Zuko is stretched by a third finger.

“Fuck.” He curses. “Fuck, Aang. Yes.”

He can’t keep his eyes off the place where his body joins with long fingers, the blue arrow tattoo of Aang’s hand pointing up at his cock. 

“Tell me who you belong to.” Aang whispers in his ear, his hot breath dancing over Zuko’s neck.

“You.” Zuko replies, and he means it. “Aang, I belong to you.”

He damn near screams when Aang’s fingers pull out of him, and he watches, mouth watering, as Aang reaches for the jar of oil, pouring a generous amount into his hand. 

“ _Are_ you mine?” Aang asks as he sets the jar aside, bringing his hand to his own length and stroking himself languidly. Zuko is mesmerized at the way Aang’s eyes immediately roll into the back of his head, his mouth dropping open at his own touch. 

Aang has to fight the urge to chase his release right there and then, having denied himself since the session began. He opens his eyes, fixing Zuko’s reflection with a desperate look.

“Convince me you would feel better than my hand.”

Something in Zuko breaks as he watches Aang’s hand work his own cock in the mirror.

“Aang, you can’t.” He begs. When had the monk learned to be _this good_ at pulling his strings. “Please. Fuck me.”

“Mm, maybe.” He mutters, his hand working torturously slow between his own legs. 

“Use me.” Zuko begs. “Fuck me as long and as hard as you want, Aang. I don’t care how many times.”

The words stop Aang dead, and he can’t pretend anymore. He moves to position himself behind his lover, lining himself up with Zuko’s opening.

“I want you to watch me fuck you.” Aang says breathlessly as he takes the first thrust, sending Zuko into incoherence. “I’m going to take you as many times as my body will allow.”

It’s incredible to watch the way Aang’s cock disappears inside him, their bodies joining from behind. The room is filled with the music of their labored breathing, rhythmic and sensual as Aang takes him, takes him and takes him. He watches the strain of muscle under blue stripes of sky bearing into him. Zuko’s cock bobs with the force of Aang’s thrusts inside him. He loves the way Aang fills him, the way he takes what’s rightfully his.

“Ah, Aang!” He cries, not caring about the rule. He’s certain his lover is past caring as he chases his pleasure inside him. 

He watches as his body is spread and pounded into with new force as Aang picks up his pace.

“AANG!” 

Aang can barely think as he aims to hit Zuko’s sweet spot again, attempting to maintain the exact angle so that every thrust is a bullseye. He can hear the ropes creaking against their love making. 

Aang looks up to watch Zuko’s face in the mirror as he fucks him in earnest. His eyes are lidded, his body rocking as Aang thrusts his hips against him. Scalding intensity passes between them as their eyes lock in the mirror, and the dip of Zuko's brow, his expression one of unadulterated lust and pleasure alone is enough to send Aang over the edge. He gasps as he sees stars, his hips bucking with the force of his orgasm. He digs his fingers into Zuko’s hips, biting down into his shoulder as he rides his climax with final, decisive thrusts, milking himself into Zuko’s tight insides.

“Zuko.” He moans, letting his forehead rest against his lover’s broad shoulder. 

“Aang, I’m…” His voice is weak, and it makes Aang look up. _Spirits._ The look on Zuko’s face is pained, his erection still standing at attention, angry with want of release. 

Zuko can feel hot cum sliding down his inner thighs, painfully desiring his release.

“I’m not done with you yet.” The words send icy pleasure down his spine.

Pulling out, Aang bends blades out of air to cut the ropes holding Zuko to the bedposts, but leaves the intricate harness intact. He eases Zuko down to the bed, kissing him deep and dizzy.

It’s not long before Aang moves down his body, wrapping his lips around his throbbing erection. Already over-stimulated, it’s not long before Zuko whites out, and he screams as his orgasm rips through him. And _spirits yes, finally. Finally, finally._

He sighs as Aang swallows his release down, biting back a moan as he laps at his slit.

“Waste not, want not.” He hears him say.

“Kiss me.” This was also against the rules. Only Aang was supposed to give orders, but he makes an exception. 

It feels like forever before they part again.

“You don’t care how many times?” Aang asks coyly. “Because I could go again.”

Zuko smirks up at him, and it’s a challenge.

“As many times as you can stand.”

And so Aang fucks him, again and again and again, in a different position each time, until they’re both utterly spent and breathless. 

“Spirits, Aang.” Zuko says hoarsely. “Your stamina… Gods.”

Aang’s chuckle is weak as he cuts Zuko loose of the ropes, massaging his arms tenderly.

“I can’t do that for just anyone.” He says with a smile in his eyes. 

“You’re not allowed to try with anyone else.” The heat of jealousy is in his voice before he can fight it back.

Kind grey eyes pour into molten gold like a sunrise at dawn.

“I wouldn’t, and even if I were in that position, Zuko… I couldn’t. You’re the only one.”

It’s heaven when Zuko can finally hold Aang in his arms. He loves how perfectly they fit into each other, and he smiles as exhaustion pulls them under.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Aang sat at a too long table between Zuko and King Kuei listening carefully. Currently they were discussing the ownership of the natural resources of a Fire Nation colony that remained in the Earth Kingdom. The roots went deep, so the colony was allowed to continue existing with the understanding that Fire Nation citizens were to abide by Earth Kingdom law. 

The trouble with this particular discussion was that the natural resources being extracted were indeed on Earth Kingdom territory, but were being refined and sold to the Earth Kingdom by Fire Nation citizens. It was a loophole that had remained from Ozai’s reign, and unfortunately the money that came from sales made up a decent percentage of the Fire Nation economy. 

“It’s impractical for our kingdom to be buying back our own resources, Fire Lord Zuko. It comes from our own land. The Fire Nation should be buying from us, it’s only fair.”

Zuko’s expression was cool, but Aang could feel the tension coming off him.

“I understand, King Kuei, but your resources are being mined and refined for use by Fire Nation citizens. If nothing else, Earth Kingdom consumers receive the finished product at lower cost. It’s a fair exchange.”

Both arguments have their value, but neither party seems to be particularly happy to see a middle ground. King Kuei had become more bull-headed in his negotiations since the days of the treason of the Dai Lee, and in most cases his keen negotiations were a boon. From where he was sitting, Aang could appreciate that he wasn’t wrong. Realistically, the resources naturally should belong to the Earth Kingdom. Aang also understood the position Zuko was in, however, understanding that by ceding ownership to the Earth Kingdom, he would need to find ways to make up for lost revenues.

“Avatar?” King Kuei asks.

Aang leans forward, his hands laced together on the table. He knows he needs to be delicate here.

“I believe that perhaps there’s need for a third option.” He starts. “Zuko, correct me if I’m wrong, but the Fire Nation has a wealth of yet unexplored lands that might be worth developing.”

Zuko gives him a sharp look, but Aang isn’t fazed. Here, he turns to King Kuei.

“I think it’s unrealistic to expect change overnight. There’s too much riding on the production and refinery of these resources. However, perhaps an agreement to change ownership over the course of a few years while the Fire Nation develops its own land could be a place to start? As the Avatar, I can identify parts of the land that can be developed without disturbing the spirits.”

He can feel Zuko’s eyes hard on him, but he remains impartial.

“I’ll bring your suggestion to my board of advisors.” King Kuei responds. “Fire Lord Zuko, if you’re amenable to these negotiations, we can meet in a fortnight to discuss particulars.”

Zuko nods curtly. “I’ll take it up with the Fire Sages and my own advisors so we’re ready to discuss in further detail.”

Here, King Kuei stands from the table and gives a small bow in farewell. Zuko stands and Aang follows him to walk King Kuei out to his waiting carriage and to Bosco. The king’s stoic demeanor immediately melts into saccharine pet names for his bear as he throws his arms around the animal with a cry. Aang smiles to himself, heartened that even world leaders had their soft spots. They were humans, they had hearts.

They bow as the carriage clatters on its way, and Aang gives Zuko a look out of the corner of his eye. He can feel the heat coming off him as he turns on his heel, silently leading them through the palace and into the gardens. Yes, he was definitely angry.

Zuko had grabbed a couple bags of breadcrumbs in the kitchens on their way through, and when he arrives at the little pond he hands a bag to Aang before throwing a handful to the little family of turtleducks.

“I’m going to need to completely restructure Fire Nation workforces to develop land.” He says tightly. “It’ll take time and retraining and money.”

Aang nods, throwing his own handful into the pond. “I understand that, and I realize it’s putting you in a tough spot.”

Zuko inhales deeply, his brows pinched together. 

“You’re doing everything right.” He finally says. “I know you are. It’s just hard to think about shouldering another massive project on top of all other reparations the Fire Nation has undertaken. We need to be careful not to drain our own coffers pouring into others.”

“Which is why I suggested developing sustainable projects in Fire Nation territory. There won’t be any question over ownership or moral quandaries about fair compensation. It’ll all be on your terms.”

His companion relaxes his shoulders, and Aang fights back the sigh of relief threatening to pass his lips.

“You’ll have my help, and the help of your people.” He says gently, fighting the urge to reach out. 

“I think you could do it.” Zuko says at length.

“Do what?” He asks, confused. 

He watches as Zuko adjusts to sit on the ground, his face a mosaic of dappled sunlight and shadows cast by the tree above them.

“Balance your responsibility and… love.” He keeps his golden eyes trained on the pond.

It was ironic that an airbender could ever be left breathless, but it was like Zuko’s words had stolen the air in his lungs. He feels as though he’s falling, his stomach rising to meet his heart as his throat closes for a fraction of a second. 

Zuko looks up at him when he fails to respond, a question in his eyes. Aang smiles around his anxiety, not daring to hope.

“It’s easy when life doesn’t hang in the balance.” He says at last. 

“I don’t think it would have been any easier before.” Zuko muses, and Aang knows he’s right.

“I suppose.”

“If you’re able to remain impartial in political matters, that’s all the world can ask of you. We’re already best friends, Aang. What could be so different as…” He doesn’t let himself finish, but he doesn’t need to.

“Come with me to the Western Air Temple.” Aang replies.

Zuko smiles at him.

“It’ll have to be once negotiations are finished with King Kuei.”

Aang smiles back.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

***

It’s a few months before Zuko has time to clear his schedule. Once negotiations are complete with the Earth Kingdom - agreeing upon a ten year plan, at the end of which the Earth Kingdom will have full ownership of its own resources, and the Fire Nation will have its own projects well underway in its own territory. Aang was present for some of the meetings, but his duties as the Avatar kept him far from the Fire Nation capital for most of that time. 

Leading up to his getaway with Zuko, Aang doesn’t expect the intervention on the part of his friends.

“You’re fucking Zuko.” Toph says, not skirting the issue as all of Aang’s blood drains from his face. He feels dizzy sitting across from his friends in the opulent hotel room, Sokka, Katara and Toph all listening expectantly.

“Wh- what?” He squeaks. He always was a terrible liar.

“You heard me.” Toph says flatly. Sokka and Katara watch him with cool blue eyes.

He swallows. He thinks of a million excuses, but Toph would read every lie. Being faced with the truth by his closest friends makes his eyes well with tears. Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, he wills away the lump in his throat.

“Yes.” He says simply. 

“What the hell, Aang?” Sokka demands. 

He can’t bear to look up. He’s not ready, and he wonders if he ever will be. He shakes his head wordlessly, biting back tears. Somehow he hadn’t prepared for this eventuality. They were being so _careful._

“Aang,” Katara’s voice is soft. “We just want to understand.”

He knew that. He did. Was he so wrong for being in love with his best friend? 

_Pull it together, Avatar._ He chides, using his fingers to wipe his tears away. Finally he looks up, his chin held high.

“I love him. It’s as simple as that.”

He wasn’t with Zuko. Here, he could be honest.

“Aang, whether you love him or not isn’t the issue.” Sokka retorts. “Do you have any idea-”

“I know.” Aang interrupts. “I know better than anyone what it means.”

“It wasn’t so long ago the same could have been said about Aang and I.” Katara intercedes gently. 

“Katara, you’re water tribe. The Water Nation didn’t subjugate the world.”

“But when has Aang ever favoured any one nation?” Katara argues. “He’s sacrificed everything for balance. I can’t be the only one who sees it.”

Aang feels his heart swelling in his chest, and he makes a mental note to do something extremely nice for Katara after this horrible showdown is done.

“I have to admit Sweetness has a point.” Toph harrumphs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Twinkle Toes has always been fair, even when the interests of his closest friends hang in the balance. Remember my father’s factory?”

Katara nods enthusiastically.

“And! Aang was willing to make the greatest sacrifice when Zuko made him promise to end him if he went bad.” 

Aang winces at the memory. He looks to Sokka, awaiting judgment. When Sokka throws his hands in the air and shakes his head, Aang feels a wide grin spread over his lips as sweet relief fills him.

“Fine, I guess you’re right.” He raises a brow at Aang. “What can we do to help, bud?”

_Monkey feathers._

He sobs for all he’s worth, the pressure built up from months of apprehension finally releasing from within. His tears flow freely as his shoulders shake with every shuddering breath.

He can’t believe how loved he feels as his friends crowd around him, pulling him into a group hug. They hold him as long as he cries, and Aang is grateful beyond words. 

“I want to be with him.” He says once his tears have finally dried. “With Zuko. But I don’t know if it’s possible.”

Sokka rubs his chin thoughtfully.

“Well, you already have our blessing.” He points out. “I’m sure if you asked dad, he wouldn’t hesitate. If you could get the Earth Kingdom behind you as well, you could probably go public without issues.”

Katara still sits holding his hand, squeezing tightly.

“What about the Fire Nation?” He asks.

“Well, that’s easy.” Toph replies. “I don’t think they’ll be too upset that the Avatar and the Fire Lord are hooking up.”

“Yeah, if you and Zuko go public, it’ll make the Fire Nation look good.” Sokka agrees. “If anything, it might be the best gambit they could hope for. Who else would keep the Fire Lord to his word to restore peace to the Four Nations?”

“Spirits.” Aang says breathlessly. “I better talk to Hakoda.”

***

It’s strange to be back at the Western Air Temple, but it’s beautiful with all its renovated architecture - a labour of love Aang had dedicated many a sleepless night to. The Air Acolytes helped furnish and decorate the temple to resemble its former glory, and their efforts had restored the old temple to a bright and shining beacon of hope. Aang could see the future of his people for the first time in a long time, and as he sits meditating on the cliffside, he smiles to himself. 

He hears the footsteps that approach him, as familiar to his ears as his own. Zuko was always a stickler for tradition, and he had descended into the temple by way of the vines hanging from beneath the cliff just as he had all those years ago. Aang pretends not to notice, waiting until he feels warm lips against his own.

“Hi.” He says gently.

“Hey.” Zuko replies, unperturbed.

Aang pulls him down to the stone floor and kisses him deeply, passionately and unapologetically. He drinks him in, swallowing his surprised gasp.

“Aang?” 

He opens his eyes to look down into the face of the man he loves so dearly.

“Zuko.” His name is sweet on his tongue. Looking down into honey golden eyes, Aang smiles fondly. He wants nothing more than to tell his lover the good news, but he doesn’t want to spoil the surprise.

Golden eyes darken with desire, and Aang knows the look. They’d been apart so long, and there’s no time to waste. Aang uses a trick he’s learned to steal Zuko’s air from his lungs, making him gasp as he fights to breathe, just as he likes. It’s only for a couple breaths, and when Zuko inhales next, he’s growling.

“Aang.” He says dangerously.

They’re barely able to control their pace as they make their way to the refurbished rooms of the temple. As the new wooden door closes behind them, Zuko wrestles Aang against the wall, and Aang lets him. It was rare that Zuko took the lead due to their arrangement, and even the Avatar enjoyed being dominated every now and then.

He bites back a moan as Zuko bends his knee between his legs, nipping ferociously at his neck.

“Zuko…” His mind is fuzzy with desire as he speaks. “I order you to do with me as you like.”

Golden eyes fix on him greedily, and the look sends lightning shooting through Aang’s veins.

“I want you naked and on the bed. Fast.” Zuko says silkily without hesitation. 

Aang strips himself down and kicks off his shoes before climbing onto the small bed, a small jar of oil in his hand from his pockets. He meets Zuko’s hungry gaze with his own. Golden eyes watch him with practiced indifference as he sits in a chair opposite the bed, leaning forward so his chin rests on laced fingers.

“Show me what you want me to do.” He says simply.

Aang’s eyes widen, and he feels the blood rise to his face all at once.

“Masturbate for me.” Zuko adds. “Pretend it’s me touching you.”

_Oh spirits._

He’s inexplicably shy as he kneels on the mattress, resting his back against the cool wall. He closes his eyes and counts his breaths for as long as Zuko will allow. He imagines Zuko with his mouth around his cock, and the image makes him moan. 

“I want you to look at me while you touch yourself.” Zuko orders, taking naturally to the dominant role. “Don’t you dare look away.”

“Fuck.” Aang breathes, but he opens his eyes and spreads his legs for Zuko to watch. Popping the cork from the small bottle, he slicks the fingers of his right hand and reaches between his legs. Somehow, meeting Zuko’s golden gaze is enough to centre him. Without hesitating, he penetrates his own opening with two fingers, his head snapping back against the wall.

“I’m imagining you fucking me with your fingers.” He rasps as he moves his fingers inside himself. “Zuko, you feel incredible inside me.”

He can feel his heart racing as he fucks himself. Knowing his own body, he moves fast and hard, bearing down on his fingers with his hips.

“Your fingers are hot.” He says, never looking away from his lover. Using fire bending, he heats his fingers inside himself. “It’s like being fucked with fire.”

Aang feels beads of sweat rolling down the back of his neck and his shoulders against the wall. Steam is rising from his body, and he moans as he fingers himself, abusing his own prostate as he does.

Zuko’s breath comes short and shallow as he watches Aang pleasure himself. How he isn’t tackling Aang down to fuck him _right now_ , he doesn’t know. But he’s simply mesmerized by the long expanse of a tight muscled stomach, straining inked thighs spread wide and rippling tattooed arms make his mouth water.

“Stop.” Zuko growls.

Aang freezes, his fingers still inside himself, his face flushed as he breathes heavily. His sweat-drenched golden skin glows in the evening light through the window, and Zuko can hardly describe the cocktail of emotions the sight triggers in him. 

“Zuko.” Aang whispers as he pulls his hand away, screwing his eyes shut as he does. “I need to tell you-”

But Zuko’s already on him in a searing kiss. His lips are hot, his body is hotter.

“Undress me.” Zuko orders, and Aang wastes no time ripping Zuko’s clothes off, accidentally tearing at the delicate fabric as he does. Aang loves giving up his power for once, letting his lover be his compass. He knows he’ll do anything Zuko asks.

"I love you." Aang lets the words fall from his lips, tasting them for the first time.

Everything stops then, like the world is holding its breath. Grey eyes meet gold, and the heat transforms between them. Zuko’s gentle hand comes up to cup Aang’s cheek, caressing him with his thumb.

“Rule two, Aang." Zuko replies, his eyes soft.

Their lips meet softly, chastely. They move together, holding each other close. They sigh against each other, and Aang tangles his fingers in Zuko’s dark hair. Zuko opens to him, as he always does, inviting Aang to claim him.

“Aang.” He whispers into his mouth. “I need you.”

It’s a need he understands too well. With a firm hand, Aang pushes Zuko down onto the bed, straddling his hips. He seeks the jar of oil out in the folds of the blankets, and when he finds it, he pours a decent amount into his palm. 

“Zuko… You're beautiful."

He takes Zuko’s cock in his hand, smiling as he hears his breath hitch. Aang moves expertly, ensuring every inch of his lover’s length is coated in oil before positioning himself to take him in.

“Make love to me.” Aang says gently, his eyes soft. “When you’re inside me, I want you to move like you’re making love to me.”

Zuko can barely think through the haze of his desire, but he hears the alarm bells going off in his head as Aang’s body swallows his cock to his hilt. 

“Aang!” He screams out, clawing at his lover’s hips.

“Make love to me.” Aang begs, and the way his voice cracks makes Zuko’s heart break. 

“Alright.” He rasps, rolling his hips sumptuously, slowly, sending Aang into spasms of pleasure.

Making love to Aang is as easy as breathing, moving slowly inside him, taking his time as he traces the tattoos on his arms and along his inner thighs. He caresses every inch of skin within his reach, pouring himself into every movement he makes as Aang rides him. This time isn’t about the destination, Zuko realizes, this time is about the journey they take together. Aang looks angelic above him, his back arched, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry as Zuko moves inside him. He denies himself from chasing his release inside Aang’s tight heat, preferring to take his time. He focuses on drawing every sigh and moan from his lover with every thrust of his hips, seeing how long he can keep Aang on edge. 

"I love you." Again, Aang breaks their rule, confessing his feelings openly as their bodies meld together.

Zuko doesn’t expect the tears to well in his eyes at the words. It’s against the rules, but Aang is so lost, so far gone above him that he forgives him the transgression. He laces their fingers, pulling Aang down to kiss him, his hips still working. When Aang’s chest is against his, he bends his knees, bracing himself against the mattress to thrust up decisively, moaning into Aang’s mouth as he quickens their pace.

“Cum for me, Aang.” He keens against his lips. He moves fast, curling his arms around Aang’s back to hold him still as he drives himself as deep as he can, quickening their pace until the succession of their breaths is synced with the obscene slap of skin on skin. 

He feels Aang’s gasping breaths against his neck as he shudders through his climax, hot cum coating Zuko’s stomach as they slip against each other. Zuko doesn’t expect Aang to flip them, spreading his legs wide and locking his ankles behind his back.

“Fuck me senseless.” Aang demands, his grey eyes lidded. 

Zuko reaches between them, coating a finger in Aang’s hot seed.

“Suck.” Zuko orders, and Aang takes his finger into his mouth, lapping at his own cum. The sight sends white hot fire into Zuko’s cock, his hips stuttering as he fucks his lover relentlessly.

“Zuko, ah!” Aang cries out. “ _Hurts so good_.”

And oh gods, _finally_ he feels himself reaching the crest of his pleasure, burying himself in Aang’s wet heat and freezing as he cums, long and hard. 

“Aaaaang…” He moans against his lips, his eyes closed, his whole body spasming with his orgasm.

He fills his lover with his seed, and Aang moves to milk him, greedy to take everything his body has to give. 

Zuko collapses in a boneless heap, breathless and unable to think straight as Aang gathers him in his arms.

“Zuko.” He whispers through a series of kisses over his cheeks, his brow, his lips. 

“Fuck rule two,” Zuko’s heart stops when he hears the words. “I love you. I don’t care anymore. I love you more than anyone or anything.”

“Shut up.” He demands, capturing Aang’s lips with his own. And he _hates himself, he hates himself, he hates himself._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, comments are always a really good boost to morale. Leave me a line to let me know what you think, and I will be eternally grateful. We gotta feed the ZukAang with love!

Aang wakes to the sound of birds chirping, groggy and disorientated. It was so rare that he slept inside and not in Appa’s saddle under the stars. He feels the warmth next to him as he registers the dip of the mattress, and finally he remembers. Blearily, he opens his eyes and smiles into Zuko’s shoulder. Aang already has his arm resting over his waist, and he pulls him close so his bare back is pressed against his chest, their matching scars aligned like two pieces of a puzzle. Zuko always smelled like cinnamon and cayenne somehow, and this morning there is also the lingering musk of last night’s love making on him.

Holding his lover close, Aang feels his heart balloon with loving adoration. He may not be allowed to say it, but nothing could ever stop him from thinking it. He loved Zuko - madly, passionately and entirely. Though he realizes he'd said as much the night before. He feels justified in his rule breaking, excited to tell Zuko about Hakoda's blessing.

He nuzzles Zuko’s neck, planting kisses along his shoulders knowing he’d probably be swatted for it. The Fire Lord liked waking on his terms, but Aang was an early riser, and he couldn’t help wanting to spend his every waking moment with the man he loved when he was afforded the rare luxury.

Aang privately loved these moments between them the most - when he didn’t have to play a part. He didn’t mind dominating, but it wasn’t his natural instinct. Aang liked to give more than he liked to take, but for Zuko, he’d do anything.

Well, Aang was pretty sure Zuko wasn’t going to be waking anytime soon. At least he had the time to do something special - another way to wordlessly express everything in his heart. Feather light, Aang climbs out of bed and goes to wash and shave before heading to the newly added kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

It’s strange, he thinks, how easily he can fall into this rhythm when it’s for Zuko. There was so much Aang wanted to do for him - he would pull down the sun and stars for him if he could. For now, he could fix him a glorious breakfast featuring all his favourite dishes, and after… Well, they still had days left to spend together. After could wait.

It’s a little over an hour later that he hears bare feet padding down the stone hallway, then the silken voice he loves so much meets his ears from the doorway.

“Whatever you’re making smells incredible.” Zuko says by way of greeting.

Turning away from the fish he’s grilling, Aang beams.

“Good morning, love.” _Whoops._ “I mean, good morning!”

He still hadn’t had a chance to tell Zuko about speaking with Hakoda to ask for his consent to their union. He still needed to speak with King Kuei, preferring to wait to do so with his lover at his side.

Zuko’s eyes are like melted honey as he steps into the kitchen. The way he looks is a rare treat - his shirt hangs on his shoulders, open at his chest, and his hair is still loose, an elegant dark curtain around his face. Smiling, he crosses the distance between them.

“Good morning.” He greets, standing maddeningly close but not moving otherwise. 

This is a game Zuko liked to play. It didn’t really have rules, except that Aang had to be the one to lean in. He does, and their lips meet gently. Aang wants to take his time, but the fish on the grill still requires his attention. He moves to kiss the tip of Zuko’s nose, which earns him a lighthearted glare, and pulls away with an apologetic look. He’d had trouble learning how to cook the meat to Zuko’s preference without ever tasting it himself, but after many trials and errors, he had it down to an art.

“Breakfast will be ready in a few.” Aang says cheerily. “Take a seat, I’ll pour you some tea.”

“Rule two.” Zuko says affectionately, and Aang laughs at their private joke. If they couldn’t say they loved each other, they could at least reference the rule that prevented them from it.

“Rule two.” Aang agrees with a grin, playing the game for tradition’s sake.

He takes the perfectly cooked fish off the heat, and soon there’s a steaming cup of freshly brewed jasmine tea in Zuko’s hands. 

It’s not long after that they carry everything out to sit by the gurgling fountain to eat under the rays of morning sun. 

“You’ve really outdone yourself.” Zuko marvels as his eyes sweep over the spread. Aang chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck. 

Before them are bowls of mixed rice and red caviar, eggs seasoned with toasted sesame seeds, nori, salt and sugar, a grilled fish and miso soup. 

“Dig in before it gets cold.” Aang says, his heart bursting from the smile Zuko gives him.

They eat together, their conversation easy and comfortable. 

“Aang.” Zuko starts, and the tone his voice takes means there’s something serious to be discussed.

“What is it?” He asks, holding his own warm cup of tea.

The look Zuko fixes him with is sad.

“We need to talk heirs.”

 _Ah._ The blessing of the other nations was one thing, but heirs were quite another.

Aang sets down his cup. He’d given the topic a lot of thought before, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up with Zuko before now. 

“I, uh, I’ve been thinking about that, too.” He says blushing. “I- Ugh, Zuko, can I speak freely? Rules be damned?”

Zuko nods slowly, looking reluctant, but he lets Aang continue.

“I can’t imagine being with anyone else…” He says, still blushing furiously. “I’ve learned there are methods to have children without, um, sleeping with someone else. Katara knows how it works.” He’s babbling now, so he tries to get to the point.

“What I’m saying is that for me, I’m planning to have children through a surrogate.” He leaves the rest unsaid, but he knows it’s plain as day. He watches as Zuko turns his eyes out to the landscape before them, letting loose a small sigh.

“I understand you might not have the same choice.” Aang says gently.

Zuko shakes his head. “I just worry what it’ll look like if I don’t wed.”

Aang reaches for Zuko’s hand, bringing it to his lips.

“You have to do right by your nation, Zuko. I know that.”

“Even if it means marrying someone that’s not you?” Zuko meets his eyes once more, his voice strained.

The thought of a heart sinking is a strange one - sinking where? But that’s exactly what it feels like as Zuko’s words wash over him. There’s a finality to marriage. If Zuko does marry, it means that what they have between them will always be a secret, and one that may not last in the face of parental responsibilities on top of their titles.

“Is this where this ends?” Aang asks, letting Zuko’s hand go. 

To look at Zuko, you’d think Aang had struck him.

“Aang, no, I-” He stops short, his brow furrowing. 

There’s an impossibly long silence before he speaks again.

“Maybe it is.”

Aang bites back the tears that threaten to fall. 

“Alright.” He agrees. “But let me pretend for now.”

If the next few days were all he had left, the rules no longer applied. Standing, Aang scoops Zuko up in his arms to a loud protest.

“Aang, what in the hell are you-”

He’s quiet when he looks into Aang’s face, no doubt because he sees the pain in his eyes. Begrudgingly, he wraps his arms around his neck, resting his head on a strong shoulder. Aang kisses his forehead and carries him inside the temple to their bedroom.

The room is golden with late morning light as Aang deposits Zuko on the edge of the bed so he’s sitting. Kneeling between his knees, Aang takes both of his hands in his, looking up into honey eyes.

“I love you, Zuko.”

The words taste bittersweet on his tongue. With the floodgate open, the current sweeps what’s left of his composure away as tears stream down Aang’s golden tanned face.

“I love you.” He whispers through the lump in his throat. It’s not a plea, just the truth. “Spirits, it’s so good to finally say this. Zuko, I love you so much.”

It’s terrible when he sees tears mirroring his own on his lover’s face, and Aang reaches up to wipe them away. Zuko catches his hand, bringing his knuckles to his lips and peppering them with kisses. Then he presses Aang’s hand to his cheek, his golden eyes pouring into his very soul.

“I love you too, Aang.” His voice catches as he says it. 

Zuko lays back, pulling Aang on top of him, holding him close as they melt their mouths together. They sigh into each other, and Aang feels the gentle caress of Zuko’s hands over his arms and down his back. He shivers, allowing Zuko to undress him. There’s the light rustle of silk as Zuko lets his own clothing fall off him. And spirits, it’s not fair how beautiful he is in the glow of the light from the window, his hair dancing lightly with the breeze.

Aang’s heart breaks with every touch, with every whisper of Zuko’s lips against his skin. When Zuko flips him onto his back to trail hot kisses down his stomach, he tries not to think of goodbye. He gasps when he feels oil slicked fingers probing his entrance, and it’s the first time they’ve done it like this. Usually Zuko’s hands were bound as Aang would ride him to climax, but now he’s being kissed within an inch of his life as he’s spread open for his lover. He moans, digging his fingers into the skin of his shoulders.

“Aang…” He swallows his own name along with Zuko’s breath, his tears coming to him again as he keens loudly at his lover’s ministrations. He gives everything he has, kissing along the line of his jaw and over his cheeks as deft fingers move inside him. He peppers kisses over the rough, textured skin of Zuko’s scar, wet with the remnants of his own tears. Mentally, he works through every small thing he knows about the man he loves, nibbling his earlobes, pressing his tongue to the shells of his ears and nipping at the sensitive skin just under his jaw. Throaty growls are his reward, and Aang can almost pretend this time is no different than any other.

Then Zuko hooks his arms under Aang’s knees, spreading his legs open and kissing him deeply as he pushes inside. 

Aang bites back his scream - the intensity of the sensation heightened by his emotions. Zuko fills him with his girth, pausing to allow him time to adjust.

“I love you.” Zuko whispers against his lips before he begins to rock his hips, slow and sensual. This too is new, and Aang feels the loss of future tenderness deep in his heart. He hates that the first time they truly make love, it’s one of the last.

He buries his face in Zuko’s shoulder, biting down to muffle his moans as their pace quickens. Distantly he hears the whistling of sweetgrass in the wind, like the sorrowful sigh of his heartstrings with every thrust Zuko takes inside him. 

“Ah…” He can’t speak through his pleasure as he forgets his own name. He doesn’t know when their tempo built to a frenzied rhythm, all he knows is that he loves the way he’s being pounded into the mattress, how their skin is hot and sweat-drenched, their breaths are quick and shallow as Zuko takes him as deep as he can.

Time has stopped, that’s the only explanation Aang can find when he loses track of everything but the frenetic beating of their hearts in tandem to the way their bodies desperately come together, again and again and again. 

“Zuko-” It’s all he manages before he feels the heat of Zuko’s seed inside him, inspiring his own orgasm between them. They shudder against each other, holding tight like shipwrecked lovers clinging as they ride the stormy waves of their pleasure. Their lips meet again, tender and loving, moaning into each other’s mouths before they begin the descent into peace. The whispering breeze finds them from the window, rustling the leaves of the potted plants outside their room in its wake. The leaves sway to a secret song, casting transient shadows along the lovers’ bodies as they lay together, hearts heavy with dread.

“I love you.” Aang says again, and again, and again. He says it for every time he wasn’t able to before, until he can’t through his sobs. Zuko pulls him close, his own shoulders shaking with the weight of farewell.

_This… really is the end._


End file.
